Normal Life
by indigo
Summary: Rogue/Gambit. Just a fluff piece set in the Xtreme Universe meant to get me back in the swing of things. Please review!


***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-Men nor do I make any money off of this stuff.***  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written an X-Men fic in a HECK of a long time, so please bear with me and forgive me if anyone is out of character. This is set in the Xtreme X-Men Universe, after the events of issue #18.   
  
Normal Life  
Indigo  
  
***  
  
Rogue awoke to the distant sounds of a blender going full-tilt. Her bedroom being just above the kitchen, she was awakened almost every morning by one thing or another being pureed, ground, crushed, or pulverized. She'd gotten used to it, to the point of it being almost...soothing.   
  
She sighed and checked the clock next to her bed. 7:43. "This early on a goddamn Saturday..." she mumbled, getting out of bed and running her fingers through soft waves of hair. After zipping up a hoodie over her tank top and swapping her pajama pants for a pair of jogging pants, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and splashed some cold water on her face. The early morning rays of the sun filtered through her bedroom curtains, which were being blown inwards by the morning breeze. Fingers of sunlight dappled her bedspread, her carpet, her walls, giving the room a translucent, happy glow. She breathed deeply, enjoying the warm New Orleans air. After a last look around she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
No one else was in the kitchen save Storm, who was preparing one of her regular breakfast shakes using a variety of fresh tropical fruits. "Good morning, Rogue. Care for a mango-guava smoothie?" she said, turning her dark eyes toward her teammate and smiling softly.  
  
"Mmm, sounds great, Ororo," she replied, hopping onto the kitchen counter and stretching out her hand to take the cool glass. "Why're you up so early anyway?"   
  
Storm finished cleaning up and pulled a stool towards Rogue's place so she could sit down. She sipped thoughtfully from her own glass as she replied, "I felt it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Oh, I know what you mean...you don't get weather like this up in Westchester. I'm so glad to have this house, to live in it with y'all...it's almost like being back in Mississippi." She sighed. "But somehow...I still miss the mansion..."  
  
Her teammate placed a comforting hand over hers. Though it had been several weeks since she'd lost her powers in the near-fatal Madripoor incident, the simple skin-to-skin contact still thrilled Rogue. She still craved human touch, the feeling of someone's warmth next to her...especially if that person was Gambit. "Rogue, Warren has made it clear that, though we are welcome at Graymalkin Lane anytime, the X-Men cannot operate under the same conditions that we are used to. They and X-Corp are in the public eye now. It's all business to him. For the time being, this team is all we have left of...of Charles's original dream."  
  
Rogue looked up sharply. "Ororo, it's so hard to believe that everythin's changin'...evolvin'. Sometimes I wish it could just go back to the way it used to be, when all of us were livin' in that big ol' house...together."   
  
"I know what you mean, mon petit amour," came Gambit's comforting voice from the doorway. He quickly moved over to Rogue and gave her a kiss, putting a strong arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned against him as he continued. "But we do what we can, ne cest pas? And Wolverine, he believes it'll all work out for de best."  
  
"You better believe it, Bub," came the Canadian's soft growl as he entered the kitchen. In only a pair of red flannel pajama pants, it was a far cry from the vicious Wolverine they'd so often seen in battle. The sight brought warmth to Rogue's heart. "Hey, what's the idea, havin' this little party and not invitin' me? If I didn't know better, I'd have hurt feelings." He padded over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of beer, popping the lid open with the *snikt* of adamantium claws.  
  
"Logan, must you drink that so early in the morning?" came Storm's gentle chiding. She moved to grab the can from him, but he ducked away and moved swiftly to the other side of the room.  
  
Rogue looked around, noticing that two of her teammates were absent. "Anyone know where Bishop and Sage are?" She felt Gambit shrug as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Since the incident, neither of them could get enough of physical contact. It was always the brush of a hand here, a slight pressure on the arm there...Rogue lived for those moments. Although she and Gambit had lost their active powers, hopefully on a temporary basis, she'd never felt so happy, so...normal. But she kept those thoughts to herself, even if she knew Gambit probably felt the same way. She knew it was selfish of her to be grateful for losing her powers, because along with them she'd lost the good she could do for humankind, the very core of being an X-Man. She sighed inwardly, finding comfort in her loved one's arms.  
  
"They left the house late last night an' I haven't seen or smelled 'em since," Wolverine replied, crushing his beer can into a flat metal disk. "Wouldn't worry if I were you. Those two can take care of 'emselves, sure 'nough." He tossed the flattened can behind him, and it landed in the nearest trash can with an audible *clang* as he left the room.  
  
Storm pulled her gaze away from him and turned to her remaining teammates, who were still joined at the hip. "If you would excuse me, you two, I have some business to attend to in my study. I will be there the whole day if anyone needs me." With that, she headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, chere, guess it's just you an' me, alone...hmm...what to do, what to do..." He flashed her his trademark killer grin, his devilish eyes twinkling.   
  
Rogue gave an exaggerated sigh and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't ya ever think of anythin' but THAT, Cajun?" she teased.  
  
He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Ow, Rogue! You might've lost your super strength, but you can still t'row a pretty good punch!"   
  
***  
  
Outside, the midday sun shone high above a suburb just outside of the French Quarter. A peaceful silence filled the air, with only an occasional breeze ruffling the trees and making blossoms fall as it went on its way...until the sound of a roaring engine and the screeching of brakes shattered the quiet atmosphere.   
  
Rogue laughed and tossed her hair as she stepped on the gas pedal of her convertible, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. "Watch it, Rogue!" Gambit managed to gasp, his knuckles white as he gripped the dashboard. He'd been particularly jumpy this time, his eyes scanning the road ahead for any obstacles.  
  
"Whatsa matter, Cajun, ya scared of livin' on the edge?" Her dazzling green eyes flashed as she turned a particularly sharp corner.  
  
Gambit didn't answer, which worried her. She glanced over at him, surprised at the intense, sorrowful look he was giving her.   
  
"What? What'd I say?" She slowed the car to a safe 40 mph and put a hand on his shoulder. He put his own hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"Not'in', Chere, it's just...After bein' dat close ta dyin'...I'm startin' to ret'ink all dis daredevil stuff. If ya know what I mean." He looked away, almost ashamed of his words.  
  
Rogue slowed the car even more, until they reached a quiet street lined with magnolia trees. She pulled up to the curb and killed the engine, turning to her boyfriend with a concerned expression. "Honey, there's nothin' to be ashamed of...I know exactly how ya feel, because after comin' that close to losin' you, I feel like I need to protect you all the time...this dangerous stuff," she waved her hand around, "is totally opposite from what I'm feelin' inside. Inside I feel...vulnerable. And scared."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ears. "Den...why do ya do it? Why d'you act like everyt'in's okay?" There was no anger in his voice, only curiosity and concern. Somehow, Rogue felt like she was being psychoanalyzed. Lord knew she had a history of hiding her pain, not allowing anyone in to see how tortured her soul really was. But all the same, this was Remy, this was the man she loved...She tried to answer as truthfully as possible.  
  
"Darlin', just cuz I'm scared doesn't mean I'm gonna let that stop me from livin' a normal life...isn't that what we've always wanted, what we're still tryin' to build? An' I just realized, we CAN have normal lives, powers and all...assumin' this is temporary and we DO get our powers back in full. All we gotta do is believe in that, an' we'll be fine." She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes touched with their usual sparkle. It took his breath away.  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss. "An' that's why I love you so much, ma cherie...You're so damn optimistic, it leaves a man feelin' like he's on top of the world." Rogue rolled her eyes at Gambit's overly dramatic response and scooted towards the steering wheel.  
  
"We better get goin', sugah," she said, turning the key in the ignition. "Like Storm says...a day like this is a terrible thing to waste."   
  
And they drove off, both of them unable to keep from grinning under the comforting warmth of a Louisiana sun.  
  
***  
Me, the author: Ai! Please review...I'm a bit, uhm, nervous since this is my first attempt in a looong time. I feel that I'm a tad rusty and I need some reader's input before trying my hand at another one. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
